


Lady

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Deities to Defy [3]
Category: Justice League, Young Justice
Genre: Donna Troy is infatuated with Jason, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: Being powerful is like being a lady. If you have to tell people you are, you aren't. -Margaret Thatcher





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, Damian is a little OOC. There is a reason for that. Promise! And I decided to stop being stupid about how I spelled Addy’s name.

Not my image. Liked it for the story. If you are the original artist and would like me to take it down/discontinue it's use, please pm me

                                                                                                         

Addy Kyle, sometimes known as Shadowcat, looked around the Watchtower with satisfaction. She wasn’t- would probably never be- a full time leaguer, junior or otherwise. But Jason had returned to the Bat Clan, and Red Hawk was once again part of the covert team.

Not because he wasn’t League material, she knew. But because Tim and Damian were still finding their feet as Robins. Besides, Catwoman watched out for Batman, and Nightwing and the girls watched over Gotham and Bludhaven.

While she smiled contentedly to herself Addy forgot to check her surroundings. Why would he? She was half Fey, and with the Justice League. She’d never given them cause to harm her.

But then, tall, beautiful, Donna Troy came over to her and stationed herself beside the younger Cat.

 

“How  _ did  _ you do it?” Addy frowned at the Amazon, not understanding the question. Donna smirked and elaborated

 

“How did you keep Jason’s attention for so long?” Addy raised a brow as she shrugged, replying warily

 

“First, you’ve known identity protocols longer than I have, and second,  _ Red Hawk  _ and I have been through a lot to become the team we have.”

 

Donna sneered, lip curling as rejoined pointedly

 

“He will realize  _ you  _ are a poor substitute for me, and then he will leave your sorry ass-” She cut off with a yelp as less than a hundred pounds of furious Robin crash landed on her shoulders from the rafters, a glaring Kid Flash and Red Robin hemming in the Amazon as Blue Beetle alerted Red Hawk, Nightwing and Batman.

 

Mouth twitching, Shadowcat tapped her foot on the floor and snapped

 

“I  _ can  _ take care of myself, because I am  _ not  _ an invalid, Robin, Red Robin, Kid Flash,  _ Blue Beetle, _ though your help is appreciated.” Crossing her arms, Addy stared down at Donna through the lenses of her mask, a cats-eye domino affair that was as recent a switch from her shadow-grey harlequin mask as Jason’s transition from the Red Hood helmet to the Red Hawk domino mask, shaped like an uprising hawk.

 

Bending down, Addy snarled in Donna’s face

 

“Whatever the hell my mate thinks is none of your business! Second, yes, you are a big, bad, Amazon, but  _ I  _ am a Daughter of Faerie, descendant of Sekhmet, and servant of the Queen of Winter herself, Mab of the Unseelie Court. Take your Paradise Island and shove it up your uptight ass, because until he refuses me, Red Hawk is  _ mine,  _ Amazon!”

Damian, still crouched over Donna turned his face in Wonder Woman’s direction and took j=his turn to sneer, saying venomously

 

“Stay the hell away from Batman and Gotham, Amazon. We Bats only run with Cats.”

 

Jason cautiously came forward, hesitating before he tapped Addy’s shoulder. She whirled around, drew back her lips to snarl, when she realized who it was.  Ignoring Donna’s curse, Addy jerked Jason into a kiss that had him lifting her off the floor and gripping her to him.

 

With a delicate cough, Catwoman suggested

 

“Why don’t we all head home, hmm?”

 

Eagerly, Red Hawk swept Addy away, neither paying attention beyond getting to Jason’s room in the manor.

 

**LADY**

 

Jason awoke from the lusty haze that had set over his brain when he realized what they were about to do. Fuck for the first time since… Since they’d done what they had to to free Wally.

 

“Addy. We can’t.” Jason panted, grasping her hips and groaning when she dug her heels into his ass, hands threading through his hair. She froze, going limp. Green eyes stared back at him, hurt and shock reflected in equal measure. Slowly, she disentangled her legs from his, crawled to the edge of the bed, and began dressing. Stunned, Jason asked 

 

“Addy? What-” She lashed out at him with biting fury

 

“I want to fuck, Jason! I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my own name. I want you to look at me as something other than a broken bird! Or was Troia right? Am I just a poor substitute?” Horrified, Jason lunged for her, bringing the half naked young woman against his chest, holding tighter when she hissed

 

“You let me go!” Burying his face in her neck, Jason muttered

 

“No, Addy. Not until you listen.” She stilled, but didn’t look at him.

 

“I can’t fuck you tonight. Not hard, and fast and on top of you like an animal. Not like the last time we did this. I need to make love to you, need to be sure you forgive me before I just take from you.” Addy elbowed him. Hard.

 

Wincing, Jason hung his head when she retorted

 

“I told you, there is  _ nothing  _ to forgive you. Yes, it was hard, and rough and there was no foreplay, but it was still you, Jason. You didn’t let someone take your place, didn’t force me to face it alone. That’s what matters to me. That you still want to stay with me.”

 

Jason considered this for a minute. His fingers flexed where they gripped Addy.

 

“Okay. But lots of foreplay.” Chucking off the t-shirt she’d pulled on, Addy lay back, giggling when Jason nosed at her breasts, like a cub at its’ mother's’ teat, nipping and suckling as he played with her clit. He batted her hands away when Addy reached for his cock, concentration completely on her.

 

And damn, she thought, having all of Jason Todd focused on pleasuring her was amazing. It was a healing kind of lovemaking, that night. Where she assured him he hadn’t hurt her and he assured her she was still desirable. It was overdue and amazing and it felt almost brand new.

 

**LADY**

 

If the humiliation on Watchtower wasn’t enough, Donna had to find an article that tore her heart apart a few weeks later. It detailed Jason Todd and his date Atalanta Kyle’s appearance at a Washington gala, where they wowed everyone in attendance and she wore the Wayne pearls and he was so, so happy that he smiled. His smile lit up the world like a thousand suns, and the biggest photograph had him smiling at Atalanta like she was  _ everything. _

 

Yes, Donna had been rash, and yes, she’d been hurt that Jason had chosen someone else, but now she knew. She’d never have a chance with him again, and if she ever thought she did, she was suddenly sure, Robin would furiously remind his clanmate of her faux pas. Or one of the others would.

  
With a heavy heart. Donna went to request leave to return to Paradise Island, cringing internally when she realized Diana’s eyes were puffy. The Amazon had undoubtedly made a similar discovery to Donna’s own.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, prompts, trivia and other tidbits welcome.


End file.
